Trust and Patience
by HS-Duo
Summary: sometimes you have no other option except trusting your buddy and have patience...
1. Chapter 1

**This one i wrote for Aditya sir's birthday contest.. but Ye story conditions pr Pura nahi utar rahi so i thought to post it on my timeline..****tried to write a short story based on three to four chapters in which i had done with two and the third one is going on..**

**Ap logo ne karna ye k story ko read ke review dena hy :-p**

**After that i will update the next chapter but when i get satisfied with the number of reviews :)**

**Start:**

_Daya (straighyly): __"yaani Tumhara jawab na he"_

_Abhijeet (trying to make Him understand): "Me sirf Tum se wajh pooch raha hun"_

_Daya (with hurt): "iska matlb he Tumhe Mujh pr yaqeen nahi he"_

_Abhijeet (explaining): "Daya esa kuch nahi hy"_

_Daya (again): "to batao Haan ya na"_

_Abhijeet (worridely):"Daya Tumhari samjh kiyun nahi aaraha.. (in concern) Me sirf itna jan'na chah raha hun k Tu kisi pareshani ya musibat me to nahi he (softly) dekh Hm mil kar koi solution nikal len ge_"

_Daya (directly): "Tum Mujhy sirf itna batao k Tum Mere sath Apni salary share karo ge ya Me overtime ka arrangement karu??_

_Abhijeet (in anger): "Phir wohi bat .. Me Tere liye kuch bhi kar sakta hun Salary share karna koi bari bat nahi"_

_Daya (with broad smile): "That's like My Abhi...(declaring) ab bs Tum Mujh se agle 6 months tak is bare me koi sawal nahi karo ge na hi Meri jasoosi karwao ge.. (in requesting tone) plz Abhi Tum Mujh pr Poora vishwas dikhao ge.._

_Finally Abhijeet gave up and accepted His all conditions.. Daya happily hugged Him and then left from There._

_Abhijeet looked at Him going and jerked His head with a sigh: "6 maahine .. wo bhi ye jaane bagair k ye kar kya raha he.. (in tension) kese guzre g__en"_

**_The Argument between Duo were running from last few days in which Daya was asking for share in Abhijeet's salary without telling the reason of His this act.. and Abhijeet was continously trying to ask Him the reason and All the time Daya shut Him with His emotional drama but finally tonight Abhijeet agreed on His demand but not internally .. He was having fear and worridness deep inside in His heart.. Yes He agreed but how could He allowed His brother to expend His salary on "airy gairy kaam" or said "Najane kis kaam k liye Apni savings or salary dono hi use karne ja raha hy.."_****_ He jerked His head to throw out All the thoughts.. and He too moved inside in His room._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Voice one on call (happily): "dekha Mene kaha tha na wo bina reason pooche zaror maan jae ga"_

_Voice two replied (teasingly): "Beta wo Senior Inspector ABHIJEET he jb tak use nahi pata chal jae ga k Tu Apni 6 months k salary or ab tak ki savings kahan expend karne wala he wo chain se nahi bethe ga"_

_Daya (laugh on this): "Ritwik wo Senior inspector Abhijeet zaror he lekin wo Mera Abhi bhi he use tension zaror hogi pr (with confident) Mujhy pata he use Mujh pr poora trust he"_

_Ritwik (in pinching tone): "buddy aj to first night he .. itni mehangai me 6 months guzara karna wo bhi ek Abhijeet ki salary pr... ye sara trust wagera sb toot jae ga jb expenses Income se ziyada honge (reminding Him) Apne life style pr focus kar Daya"_

_Daya (with smile): "Ritwik Tu Hamari dosti ko nahi janta .. Ye 6 months guzren gen bhi wo bhi Abhijeet k Mujh pr trust k sath.. (in chewing tone) just wait and watch"_

_Ritwik (in soft tone): "Me khud bhi yehi chata hun Daya k Tum dono ki dosti is se bhi ziyada mazboot ho..wish you all the best.._

**_After cutting the Call Daya prayed to Lord for their relation and ask patience for Abhijeet.._**

.

.

.

**_After their agreement Days were passing smoothly.. as per Daya's request Abhijeet sealed His lips on this topic.. it has been ten days passed when Daya needs to buy new shirts for Himself and Abhijeet gave Him His card.._****_and then Day by day Their expensis were increasing as sometimes Their needs to buy cloths, Mobile recharge, Their wifi's bill, electricity bill, Washerman's , milkman's payment grocery and on weekends Daya insist Abhijeet to go for Dinner at resturant.._**

**_Two months were passed like this.. _****_One Day Abhijeet and Daya went for Shopping for Their necessories.._**

_**There Abhijeet saw a little girl who were crying for a doll.. Abhijeet's heart pinched so He pick up that Doll and placed it inside His trolly to Give it to that angel.. but when He has done with His Shopping He came to counter and gave His card to pay the bill, The Receptionist returned it back with: **"Sir your card have'nt The required amount"_

_**This was for the first time when Abhijeet really feels ashamed at the moment because He was buying something for someone whom He gave the hope of fulfilling Her Demand but could'nt , and when His card returned back to Him with this sentance and the "**jab dila nahi sakte to bachy k dil me umeed kiyun jagate hen" **look of kid's mother.. He felt great anger started to boiling up.. He left the area hurridely without telling it to Daya..**_

**_After sometimes when Daya reached at Paying counter and got updated about the recent_****_.. He in tension drop the trolly there and left the Mall Hurridely.. but When He comes in Parking area He haven't have any sign of His Pal.. He took a deep sigh and then hire a cab to move to Their Place.._**

_**On the other side Abhijeet was driving in rash while murmuring: **"Haddd hogai he ab to .. aj se pehle kabhi itni sharmindgi nahi hoi mujhy.. kya soch rahi hogi us bachi k Maa (angry over Daya) poora balance khatam kar diya is ne.. chalo kiya to kiya ek br mujhy batane me zaban ghis rahi thi.. uper se is ki qasam.. (deciding something) bs ab jo bhi ho Aj Me Daya se wajah jaan kr rahun ga"_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**He entered inside the House with His key and found the younger one scrolling here and there in tension.. After feeling someone's presence younger one approach Him with: **"Abhi Tum theek ho?? (trying to relax the elder one with) Abhi i'am really sorry .. mall me jo kuch bhi hoa.. Me janta hun Meri galti he Mujhy Tumhe bata dena chahiye tha k Tumhare card me amount Khatam hone wali he (with downhead) pr such me Mere dimagh se nikal gaya tha.. (calling Him in fear) Abhi.. ??"_

_Abhijeet (silently): "It's okay Daya Mene Tujh se waada kiya he k Me in 6 mahino me tujh se kuch nahi poochu ga to Me Apne waade ko har haal me Poora karu ga.. (leaving the place with) next time please Mujhy bata dena"_

_And with this__ He directly went inside in His room. Daya looked at His back in shock and then took out His cell phone to Call Ritwik who picked up the call in chilly tone: "So Buddy bomb ki range kiya thi??"_

_Daya in confusion: "Bomb to difuse hogaya"_

_Ritwik who was resting on couch sat up straightly and asked in amazement: "kiya?? iska matlb usne Tumhe kuch nahi kaha??"_

_Daya nodded: "haan naa hi daanta naa hi kuch or kaha"_

_Ritwik (in thinking tone): "kahin usne Tumhari jasosi to nahi karwa li??"_

_Daya (in hurry): "nahi wo esa nahi kar sakta wo Mujh pr boht trust karta he"_

_Ritwik (again Making Himself comfortable on His previous place): "ab wo to Tum jaano, bye.._

_Daya after listening This directly made His way towards Abhijeet's room and entered inside with: "Mujy Tum se bat karni he"_

_Abhijeet who was reading a book placed it aside and replied: "haan kaho"_

_Daya (in confusion): "Tumne Mujhy daanta kiyun nahi?? naa hi Mujh se koi sawal kiya (doubtfully) kahin Tum Meri jasoosi to nahi karwa rahe??_

_Abhijeet (smile teasingly): "khud Mujhy bharose k 6 mahino ki sooli pr charha kr Tum Mujh pr bharosa nahi kar skty k Me Apne waade se nahi mukar sakta.. (Daya looked at him in jerk and then down His head, while Abhijeet continued) Han ye Such he Mujhy Tujh pr boht gussa aya or ik pal ko dil bhi kiya k bhaar me jae ye 6 mahine or in ki conditions Me in sab ki wajah jaan kr rahun ga par phr agle hi pal Tera Bhai Abhi jaaga or usne Mujh se kaha 21 saal ki dosti 6 mahino se kamzor to nahi ho sakti ye ek imtehan he Mera or Tera jahan Mujhy Tujh pr bharosa rakhna hy k Tu kuch galat nahi kar raha (looking at Him with fixed gaze) or Tujhy Mujh pr yaqeen rakhna he k chahe kese bhi haalat hon Me samne se Tujh se sawal karu ga pr kabhi bhi Teri jasoosi nahi karu ga"_

_Daya after listening this hugged Him very tightly while Abhijeet too hugged Him back and listened His chotay: "I'm sorry Abhi i'm really very sorry Tumhe bharose ka keh kar Me khud tum par bharosa karne me nakamyab raha.. Mujhy maaf kar do plz.. Me Tum se waada karta hun aage se Tum pr kabhi bhi doubt nahi karu ga k Tum Meri jasoosi karwao ge"_

_Abhijeet pat His back lovingly and then after sharing some soothing moments in eachother arms both parted and have Their meal and the__n moved to Their rooms too have peaceful sleep.._

**Continue...**


	2. Chapter 2

**i too wanna post i'am coward and Darar but when have no idea..****or wese bhi un dono stories pr bhi Mujhy acha response nahi mila last chapters pr...**

**Thank you so much those who read this one and reviewed..**

**Start:**

_After that Day Daya tried to control His expensis or said totally bycoatted His Luxurious life.. while Abhijeet too tried His best to not to take any tension about Daya's 6 months plan in which 3 months has successfully passed. Sometimes Abhijeet felt that Daya was struggling hard with His desires so Abhijeet forcefully take Him to any resturant or any Mall .. in All this Period Where Daya was trying to have a control over His desires, Abhijeet tried to comfort His Bear by fulfilling His choti moti demand by making something interesting with low cost at Home.. Most of Their free time They spend on Their place while watching Tv or moved towards beach.. otherwise Beauro or cases se fursat kise milti he_..

_Intentionally or unintentionally Duo were trying to "make both ends meet"__.__._

..

..

..

_Abhijeet was enquiring about a Patient and was asking few questios to receptionist when His family Doctor approached Him with: "Ary Abhijeet Tum yahan??"_

_Abhijeet (shaking hand): '"Ji Doctor Anand Case k silsile me ek patient ki details lene aya tha.."_

_Doctor Anand (presenting Himself): "Oh.. everything is okay? Meri kisi help ki zarort he??"_

_Abhijeet: "Ary nahi Doctor sahab.. bs kuch information chahiye thi.. infact Mera kaam to hogaya"_

_Doctor Anand (asked): "or Daya kesa he?? (in concern) Medicines hen na abhi usk pas ?? (added) us se kehna Sharmane ki koi need nahi he.. Paiso ki koi jaldi nahi he.."_

_This sentance of Doctor Anand fell like a bomb over Him.. He got freezed at His.. so many Thoughts were creating place in His heart.. paise , medicine , 6 months.. what's going on..?_

_He came back in reality when Doctor Anand Shook Him from His shoulder: "A__ry bhae kahan kho gae (in light way) dekho bhae Me janata hun Tum log boht he khud'dar kisam k log ho.. Pr Insaan kabhi na kabhi financially crisis ka shikar hota he or phr agr family doctor ho kr Me Tum logo ki itni help na kr saku to kesa family doctor hoa (softly) please Abhijeet is pr itna sharminda hone ki koi baat nahi he (Abhijeet was looking at Him with blank mind.. He was not understanding anything just staring at Anand's face, who added) Me kabhi is topic ko raise na karta pr Daya Mujhy theek se jawab nahi de raha .. Mujhy laga hesitant kar raha hoga paiso k mamle ki wajh se isliye Tumhe approach kiya Mene.."_

_Abhijeet (after getting His senses back, somehow replied): "Actually Me yahan tha nahi.. abhi ghar ja kr dekhta hun.. (in Thanking tone) Apne Apna samjh kr hamari itni help ki is k liye Me Apka boht shukr guzaar hun.. (taking out His wallet) or Ap Mujhy ye bataen kitne paise due hen Ap pr Daya k??"_

_Doctor Anand (instantly): "kiyun sharminda kar rahe ho ABHIJEET Mujhy.. Mene is liye thori na"_

_Abhijeet cut Him in mid: "Doctor Anand us waqt Daya k pas paise nahi the.. inface Me aj patient ki details k bad Apko payment karne hi aya tha .. or wese bhi Siyane kehte he Paiso ko kabhi rishto k darmiyan nahi lana chahiye.. in mamlat ko jitna jaldi ho deal karna chahiye"_

_Doctor Anand looked at Him in confusion and then said: "Cabin me chal kr baat karte hen"_

_Abhijeet nodded and then after giving Him His money and taking information about medicines and Daya's consultion Abhijeet left the place with a thanks.__.__._

_.__._

_Voice one (in anger): "mar gaya tha Me?? bata nahi sakte the Mujhy__ k sahab ko dizness or weakness ho rahi he??"_

_Voice two (with downhead): "Tum beqar me pareshan hojate (angrily) or Mujhy kiya pata tha wo Doctor Anand Tumhe sb kuch bata den gen"_

_Abhijeet (teasingly): "waah ek to chori uper se seena zoori .. maloom he kese kese khayal zehan me aarahe the.. kahin Tujhy koi esi wesi bemaari to nahi.. in 6 mahino ka koi link to nahi in sb se.. Tujh pr bharosa kr k , khamosh reh kr Me koi galti to nahi kar raha.. (rashly) or ye sahab keh rahe he Me beqar me Pareshan hojata .. ab tk kiya kam pareshan kiya he sahab ne.._"

_Daya (hung His head more down): "i'am sorry Abhi (instantly) in sab ka apas me koi link nahi he.. wo to us din such me Mere pas paise nahi the.. or Tum se mangta to Tum pareshan hojate is liye Doctor Anand se kaha k udhaar pr de den.. (looking at Him) yaqeen maano Me Tumhe kabhi itna wait nahi karwata pr Me majboor hun yar (in pleading tone) Boss please 4 mahine to guzar gae hen ab sirf do mahine baqi hen.. Please Abhi isi tarha Mujh pr Apne trust ko banae rakho.._

_Abhijeet (shook His head in no): "nahi Daya bas ab or nahi khel li Hm ne jitni vishwas vishwas ki game khelni thi.. ab is se pehle k Me khud Apne tariqe se pata lagao Tu Mujhy sb kuch bata de"_

_Daya (in shock): "Tum ne Mujh se waada kiya tha Abhi (in disbelief) Tum ese Apne waade se nahi muqar sakt__e.. Mujh pr yaqeen rakho Abhi sahi waqt aane pr Me Tumhe sb kuch such such bata dun ga"_

_Abhijeet (burningly): "Demagh kharab hogaya tha Mera jo andhe kunwe me chalang laga li thi.. (denying) lekin ab or nahi.. har waqt yehi dar laga rehta he najane ab konsa bomb phootay ka Mujh pr"_

_Daya (insisting): "Boss please na yar jahan 4 mahine Tum ne intezar kiya wahan sirf 2 months or yar please Abhi (hurridely) i promise ab esi wesi koi harkat Tumhare samne nahi ae gii.. pak'ka promise yar" (seeing Abhijeet has still not convinced He added instantly) agr Tum nahi maane to Me ghar chor kr chala jaon ga or 2 mahine tak day and night kaam kar kar k paise kamao ga taa k apna guzar basar kar saku (dramatically) Tumhe Meri qasam boss please Mujh se wajh mat poochna"_

_Abhijeet hardly stamped His feet on floor and left from There.._

**_This was the last argument happened in Between Duo but after that Day Abhijeet started to behave rudely with Daya because it was getting hard for Him to digest These two months without asking the reason.. and uper se Daya ki qasam .. how could He break His half soul's swear.. one more month passed like This and in This month Abhijeet injured His leg tissue by bullet in raid.. and as per doctor's strict instructions Abhijeet was highly restricted to walk or to join job for more than a week.. This was the high time for Duo as now Abhieet's salary has one more expense of His own injury which make Him more frustrated and sometimes He used to brust out over Daya who listened Everything in silence and insist Him to wait for the right time, but internally He too were feeling scared for His dicission.. what happens when Abhijeet comes to know about the reason how will He react.. if Abhijeet will not like His idea then how will He face Him.._****_._****_._****_._**

.

.

.

_Daya in tension: "agr use Mera idea pasand nahi aaya to??"_

_Ritwik: "idea to boht pasand ae ga buddy bs u have to make sure k wo ye aakhri mahina bhi nikaal le.."_

_Daya in sad tone: "han yar aj kal boht frustrated rehne laga he .. choti choti bato pr gussa hojata hy.."_

_Ritwik in deep tone: i"ntezar boht mushkil cheez he .. (mischeviously) or abhi to Tum dono ki dosti ka ek or imtehan baqi he.."_

_Daya in confusion: "kya matlb?"_

_Ritwik (in evil tone): "coming to your place (instantly added) or khabardar jo mujhy mana kiya to (giving warning) Abhijeet ko sb kuch bata dun ga"_

_Daya in anger cut the call and looked at the sky with: "ek yehi dost mila tha Mujhy Apna idea share karne k liye"_

**_Doorbell rings and Abhijeet opened the door and a smily face with luggage in His hands was standing there.._**

**_Abhijeet looked at Him in confusion so the Entity gave His introduction: My self Ritwik Mehra.. Me Daya ka boht acha dost hun (Abhijeet narrow His eyes, who continued) Hm log sath me college me parhte the phir kuch months pehly Hm mission pr mile the (added hesitantly) Actually Me Mumbai kuch kaam se aya tha but guess what , station pr Mera purse chori hogaya usi me Mere paise , credit card , Atm card sb kuch tha.. (looking at Abhijeet) is halat me hotel to ja nahi sakta or Daya ne kaha yahin aajaon (Daya who was just came there to look who is there but stand still at His place and looked at Ritwik with wide opened eyes who passed a naughty look to Him and in return got "i will kill you look" from Daya, He hurridely looked at Abhijeet with requesting eyes) agar Apko problem na ho to may i??"_**

**_Abhijeet give Him space with: "jb Daya ne keh diya he to Me kese rok sakta hun .. welcome and excuse me"_**

**_and with This He left from There.._**

**Continue..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank You so Much to All****who read and Give your precious feedback.. it means a lot to me.. Thaaank you so very much to All Active and silent readers :)**

**Yar Guys i will surely complete my both stories but when have no idea..****i'm really sorry for making you people wait like this.. but please have patience ..**

**Start:**

**_Ritwik was creating difficulty for DUO.. Firstly He started to live There without any payinv and then "jab dil kiya kabhi pizza order kiya kabhi burger" and obviously Abhijeet was the one who paid the bill All the time.. so many Times Daya wanted to talk with Ritwik but all The time He give Him "Me Abhijeet ko sb kuch bata dunga" threat.. and Poor Daya shut His lips and hardly stopped Himself to not to kill This man Named as Ritiwik merha who was trying His level best to break Abhijeet's Patience.. as He was Their Guest and Daya's good Friend Abhijeet was also trying to mantain His calmness.. but sometimes Ritwik really gives Him hard time by ordering Extra food to raises Their expenses .. and All the time Abhijeet gulped down His anger by clutching His fist.._**

.

.

.

_As He __placed the spoon of daal inside His mouth heared: "Daya Tumne Abhijeet ko bataya nahi k Aj Hm Mumbai ghoomne ja rahe hen_ _(that food which was just entered inside His throat hardly comes out in the shape of cough, Abhijeet hurridely stood up from His place and rubbed His back to sooth Him, After a moment when He settles a bit He took glass of water and gulped it inside His throat in one go, heared more) Ary Araam se Daya itni bhi kiya jaldi he khane ki.. (Abhijeet after asking "Theek ho" and got an okay nod from His pal sat back at His previous position, looked at Ritwik who continued) Haan to Me kya keh raha tha.. (thinking) han yad aaya .. wo Actually Me Mumbai ghoomna chahta hun or aj wese bhi Hamara off he to Hm ne Mumbai explore krne ka plan banaya he.. (excitingly) Sara din bahar guzare gen or raat ko obviously dinner kr k lauten gen.. (asked) Tum bhi chal rahe ho na Hamare sath??"_

_Instead of Abhijeet Daya replied instantly: "Nahi Ritwik Mera aj koi off nahi he Mujhy Apne informer se milne jaana he or Hm aj kahin nahi jaa rahe.."_

_Ritwik gave Him a look "acha bachu Mujh se chalaki" then said: "Iska Matlb Tum bahar ja rahe ho yaani Me sara din ghar Me Abhijeet k sath guzaru ga (in excietment) wow kitna maza ae ga .. Abhijeet Mujhy na Tum se boht sari bate karni he "_

_Abhijeet rolled His eyes: "Mujh se kiya bate karni he Tumhe?"_

_Ritwik (in smile): "Boht sari bate hen Me Tumhe batao ga kis tarha Daya plans banata tha .. (correcting Himself) mission pr.. or Hamare College Days ki .. i'am sure usne kabhi Tum se discuss nahi ki hongii.."_

_Daya cut Him in mid: "Aan Ritwik Me kiya keh raha tha .. Tu Mere sath chal Me informer se mil lun ga phir Hm sath Mumbai explore karen gen.. (added hesitantly) baate to bad me bhi ho skti hen.."_

_Ritwik stood up from His place with a winning smile: "Ye idea bhi bura nahi he.. (to both) me change kr k aaya"_

_After His departure Abhijeet too stood up from His place and was about to Go felt a grip on His wrist, He turned back and found Daya too stood beside Him: "Abhi _

_Abhijeet inturrupted: "Mere pas kuch cash para hoa he Ghoomne ja rahe ho to paiso ki zarort to hogi (looking at Ritwik's seat where He was sat few moments ago) Tumhare us muft khor dost k pas bhi to paise nahi hen or Me nahi chahta k wo Tumhe taunt kare k kesa kangla bhai he Tumhara jo Ghoomne se rok raha he"_

_Daya looked at Him in shock: "Tumhe esa kiyun lagta he wo Mujhy Tumhe le kr koi taunt kare ga??"_

_Abhijeet (in deep tone): "Andha nahi hun Daya .. sb janta hun wo yahan Hamari dosti ko test karne aaya he.. (Daya looked at Him in surprise while Abhijeet continued) Mission pr ya ese hi kabhi Tumne se hamari dosti , ek dosre pr vishwas , ek dosre k liye kuch bhi kar jane k jazbe k bare me bataya hoga to wohi dekhne aya he.. (added) han ye alag bat he k aj kal Hm wese hi mushkil waqt se guzar rahe hen pr Tu Chinta mt kar.. Tera jo maan he wo Me tootne nahi dun ga"_

_Daya looked at Him lovingly and hugged Him with His all strength: "Thaaank you Abhi Thank you so Much boss yar I love you so much you are just great"_

_Abhijeet pat His back with: "is sab ka hisaab sood samet wapis lun ga"_

_Daya seperated Him from Hug and said with smile: "Promise"_

_After that Abhijeet gave Him money for Their ghoomna phirna and He Himself completed His filework while Daya Pov: "Me bhi dekhta hun Ye Ritwik Tumhare paiso se ghoomne kese jata he"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Voice 1: "bakwaas band kr or Apna boriya bistar bandh kr nikal yahan se (angrily) bohot aish kr li Mere bhai k paiso pr"_

_Ritwik (dramatically): "Dost dost na raha ..(getting serious) ek be sahara admi ko ghar se nikalte hoe Tujhy zara bhi daya nahi aa rahi.. itni garmi me bina paise k kahan jao ga kese rahun ga??"_

_Daya (with stiff expression): "drama band kr Apna .. ache se janta hun paise he Tere pas.. (gritting His teeth) ye sab Tu Hamara imtehan lene k liye kr raha tha.. Hamari friendship ko test Karne k liye kar raha tha (taking out His all cloths from wordrobe) in 6 months k andr Tu Hame larty jhagarty dekhna chahta tha.. or jb Hm dono Apne Apne hisab se compromise karne lage to Tu khud yahan aagaya Hamare halat kharab karne (Placing All The Things in travelling bag) Ab tk Me is liye khamosh tha k Me Abhijeet ko jo surpurise dena chahta tha use spoil nahi hone dena chahta tha .. pr ab or nahi .. Me Apne Surprise k chaqar me Abhi ko boht hard time de chuka hun Apne hi Birthday ka gift wo itni qurbaniyo k bad le to Laanat he Mujh pr.. (closing the zips of bag and placed in on floor) so now Mister Ritwik Mehra you can leave.. or jate hoe Abhijeet ko Mera plan bhi bata kar jaana"_

_Ritwik who was listening all This in silence (said in guilt tone): "i'am sorry yr Daya Me ab tak ye sb kuch mazaq samjh kr raha tha.. Mujhy waqai nahi andaza tha k Mere is act se Tum logo ka relation bhi barbad ho skta hy (tapping His shoulder) don't worry buddy Tera Surprise kharab nahi hoga.. bl k pura plan wese hi execute hoga jese Hm ne decide kya tha.._

_Daya smile a bit and Ritwik left from There.. After Ritwik's departure He too was about to left saw an envelope placed on bedside table He Picked it up and found a note "**Muft khoor nahi hun Me ek ek pai ka hisab se is Me**_**_ lauta dena Apne bhai ko"_**

_Daya shook His head in disappointment and took out the money from the envelope in smile and moved out from The room.._

_.__._

_.__._

..

_He was sitting on Passenger seat and was Deeply engrosed in His plannings when heared: "Mujhy laga nahi tha wo Muft khor itni jaldi chala jae ga"_

_He smiled a bit with: "Kiya boss Paisy de kr to gaya he"_

_Abhijeet (still on His point): "Han lekin jb aaya tha or jia tarha se kharcha kar raha tha lag to yehi raha tha k sab jama poonji khatam karwa k jae ga"_

_Daya looked at Him: "Tum fiqar mand ho rahe the na k sab kuch kese hoga??"_

_Abhijeet instantly: "Nahi Maa k naam pr jo account banaya he social activities k liye us me se paise nikalwa leta.. Lekin Tere dost ko kabhi ye moqa nahi deta k wo Hamari dosti/trust ko le kar Tujhy kuch bhi kahe.._

_Daya (telling): "Han wo jealous ho raha tha k Mere pas itna acha bhai he jb Mene use kaha k Tum Mere sath Apni salary share karne waly ho wo bhi bina reason jaane.. to Aagaya aag me ghee daalne (added) pr Abhi wo ye sb kuch mazaq me kr raha tha.. us k peechay Ritwik ki koi bhi wrong intention nahi thi.. it is just **acha ye bat he chalo azma kr dekh lety hen **wali bat"_

_Abhijeet stopped the Car infront of Their place: "Hmmm samjhta hun.. (opening the Passenger Door's lock) Tum utro Me car park kr k aata hun (Daya nodded and stepped out from the Vehicle ,when heared) or khabardar jo bina khae soya he to.. Me aaraha hun abhi.._

_Daya (in smile): "As You Command sir".._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_Days were passing .. Abhijeet was Extra busy with His work as HeadQuarters gave Him a Confidential case to lead and side by side He was leading a case with His team too in Absence of Acp sir's who was out of city because of Some official meetings.. and Daya who was also busy with the current case and ofcourse doing the final prepration of His surprise for Abhijeet.. and Because of Their extra busy schedule Duo did'nt have any time to talk__.. _

_._

_._

_Daya was watching TV while Abhijeet was busy in kitchen preparing Dinner for Themselves .. Suddenly Daya's cell start ringing He picked up the call with: "Ji Santosh ji kahiye??"_

_Santosh ji (in tension): "Sir jee ek masla hogaya he"_

_Daya sat properly and asked in alert tone: "Kesa masla??"_

_The Last sentence Only Abhijeet heard was "Abhi Mujhy kuch kaam he thori der tak aata hun"_

_and with This Abhijeet heared Door's locking sound.. He shooked His head in disappointment and again got Busy with His work..__..__..__..__.._

_It has been three hours passed since Daya left now Abhijeet was getting worried for His Choty.. __He was moving here and there in waiting for His Pal and was Continously trying to call Him But nor His buddy answering of His Any call neither call Him back._

_Abhijeet Pov: Keh kr gaya tha thori der tak aaraha hun or ab 3 ghanty hogae.. uper se phone bhi nahi utha raha.. (in tension) gaya bhi to jaldi me tha.. pata nahin kahan hoga"_

_Time was passing with snail's speed but the tension bar Of Sharp Shine were increasing with each passage of time..__After four hours Abhijeet's patience break up and He was about to call Telephone Company to Trace Daya's location_..

_Suddenly Door starts to bang hardly with Daya's shout: "Abhi Darwaza kholo.. Abhi jaldi darwaza kholo..Abhijeet"_

_Abhijeet got shocked with this action of Daya but hurridely run to open the door.. and Got Surprised to see..._

**Continue..**

**Ab Abhijeet sir k birthday ka surprise to unk birthday wale din hi reveal hoga na :-p**

**you have to wait for Tomorrow :)**

**Take care :)**


	4. last chapter

**Tried to add as much as duo dose i can..**

**have a happy reading :)**

_Abhijeet opened the door and got surprised to see Daya with Bouquet in His hand..__Daya after seeing Him came forward and hugged Him with: "Many Many happy returns of the day Boss"_

_Abhijeet jerked Him in anger: "Ye konsa tariqa he wish karne ka Maloom he kitna dar gaya tha Me (mimicking like Daya) Abhi darwaza kholo jaldi kholo (asking) kya tha wo sb??_

_Daya (shockingly): "Tum Mujhy dhaka de rahe (Telling) Tumhe time pr wish karne k liye kitna bhag bhag kr aaya hun k kahin der na hojae or Tum ho k Mujhy daant rahe ho (__in fake hurt tone) Tumhe na Meri bilkul qadar nahi he.._

_Abhijeet (gave Him space to Enter and then After closing the door He too followed Him with): "Apna ye Emotional Drama band karen Sahab .. jis tezi se Tum ghar se nikle the or jis tariqe se Tum ghar ae ho na Meri jagah koi or hota to ab tak Use heart Attack aagaya hota"_

_Daya (naughtily): "Tumhari jagah koi or hota to Me use Pury 12 bajy thori wish karta or wo bhi ese .. (carelessly) ye to Mujhy pata he k peechay Tum ho jis ka Heart bhi usi ki tarha made of steel he.. is liye (looking at the Door) wese darwaza bajaya"_

_Before Abhijeet could Gave Him a good dose He hurridely hugged Him with: "Bs na ab Daant to liya.. (complainingly) ek bar Me Tumhara pait nahi bharta (Added in serious tone) wese i swear Abhi raat ko 12 bajy is tarha ghar aa kr Tumhe wish karne ka Mera koi plan nahi tha wo to end moment pr kuch problem hogai thi is liye Mujhy jana para"_

_Abhijeet (too hugged Him after listening His antics replied): "Nahi bharta ek bari me Mera pait.. Teri harkate hi esi hoti hen tb se Me Pareshan ho raha hun k najane thori der ka keh kar kahan gaya he (seperating Himself) agr Tujhy thori or der hoti to Me telephone company phone krne laga tha Tujhy trace karne k liye (asked in anger) or phone kiyun nahi utha raha tha Mera??"_

_Daya shrugged His shoulder with: "Ary bhae Surprise naam ki bhi koi cheez hoti he.. Tumhe agr tension na hoti to Tumhe yad hota k aj Tumhara birthday he phir jb Me Tumhe wish krta to Tumhe itna surprising nahi lagta na"_

_Abhijeet hit a light slap over His hairy scalp: "Sahab ye bat jaan len k ye sary Surprise wagera bacho k liye hote hen ab Hm buddhay hogae hen"_

_Daya made an O shape with His lips said: "Haaaw Tum Buddhay hoe hoge Abhi Me to abhi chota sa bacha hun (getting displease) or ye kiya Abhi dekho Tumhare liye kitna pyaara bouquet le kr aaya hun or Tum kab se sirf Mujh pr charhai hi kiye ja rahe ho (turning to otherside while crossing His arms) Tumhe na Meri bilkul hi qadar nahi hy kharoos na ho to"_

_listening this a light laugh escaped from Abhijeet's mouth who hugged His chotay from His back with: "Sorry yar Tension me bhool hi gaya.. (lovingly) Thank you so much Daya itne pyare bouquet (nahghtily) or itni khatarnaq wishing k liye"_

**_Itti si hansi_**

**_Itti si khushi_**

**_Itta sa tukda chand ka_**

**_Khwabon ke tinkon se_**

**_Chal banayein Aashiyan_**

_Daya turned towards Him in complaing expression with: "Jee nahi.. Tum dekhna aage se sb log Apne bhai ko ese hi wish karen gen (raising His collar) Tumhare bhai k styles follow karne k liye log Door door se aate hen"_

_Abhijeet (while controlling His laugh): "or wo bichary phir door hi reh jate hen"_

_Daya fumed in anger after listening This, Said burningly: "Tum Tum boht bure ho Abhi .. kharoos buddhay hun"_

_After that Both shared some light moments in each other company after spending hard time of that 6 months.._

_..__._

_.__._

_.__.._

**_Dabe dabe paaon se_**

**_Aaye haule haule zindag_**

**_Hothon pe ungli chadha ke_**

**_Hum taale laga ke_**

**_Chal gumsum tarane_**

**_chupke chupke gaayen_**

_Daya took out a small cake and a wrapped small box from car and give it to Abhijeet with: "Ye Tumhara wo Surprise he Abhi jis k liye Tum ne pury 6 months wait kiya wo bhi Mujh pr puri tarha se trust kr k patienece k sath.._

_Abhijeet took that small box asked kn shock tone: "iska Matlb 6 maheenay ki Apni salary or savings Tu ne Mere Birthday ka gift khareednay k liye laga diye?? (Daya nodded, He added while guessing) kahin Tu Mere liye Daimond khareed kr to nahi laaya ?" (and was about to open the Box)_

_Daya exclaimed: "Nahi Boss ise abhi mt kholna (Abhijeet looked at Him in confusion so He explained) Subha 8 bajy new dress k sath ready rehna Me Tumhe kahin le kr jana chahta hun or ye Tum wohim kholna (Eyeing at Cake) Abhi k liye he cake"_

_Abhijeet sighed hardly: "Ek or Raat.. (shook His head in disappointment) Such me Daya Tere ye 6 months to Boht bary hogae hen (Daya smiles a bit and pointed Him towards the cake, Abhijeet jerked His head with) Han han kaat raha hun"_

_and with this Daya light-up the candle which Abhijeet blew after wishing something and then cut the cake.. both enjoyed the soothing moment and then moved to take a quick sleep or said spend the last Surprising night._

**_Aadhi aadhi baant lein_**

**_Aaja dil ki yeh zameen_**

**_Thoda sa tera sa hoga_**

**_Thoda mera bhi hoga_**

**_Apna yeh aashiyaan_**

_.__.._

_.._

_._.

_.._

_Daya (urgently): "Had he yar Boss jb beauro jana hota he to aadha ghanta pehle Car me beth kr horn de rahe hote ho or aj Tumhari tayari hi khtam nahi ho rahi"_

_Abhijeet came towards Him in irritation: "Aby ye kesi shirt he is ka to collar bhi itna ajeeb he.. (getting annoyed) Me nahi pehan raha ye Ajeeb se kapre"_

_Daya stopped Him with: "ye koi ajeeb se kapre nahi he even Tumhare us Coat se to boht behtar hen isy **Hooded neck T-shirt **kehte or Tum yehi pehno ge"_

**_At morning Daya gave Him a Packet of _ and requested Him to wear this one on His special day and from last hour He was trying to Adjust Himself in This casuals.. Internally Daya was enjoying His buddy's irritation.._**

_Abhijeet looked Himself in mirror: "Yar Daya ye Mujh pr suit nahi kar raha"_

_Daya dragged Him with: "Boht suit kr raha he Tum pr or ab Tum chalo yahan se der ho rahi he"_

_Abhijeet stopped Him with: "Aby bal to banane __de"_

_Daya nodded and left the area with: "Me gaari Me Tumhara wait kar raha hun wo Chota box le kr aana"_

**_Itti si hansi_**

**_Itti si khushi_**

**_Itta sa tukda chand ka_**

**_Khwabon ke tinkon se_**

**_Chal banayein aashiyan_**

_.._

_.._

_.._

_Daya stopped the car and hurridely comes at Abhijeet side and opened the passenger door for Abhijeet who was having a strip over His eyes which Daya forcefully tied on Their way after saying **Bhae surprise to ese hi lete hen na **.._

_Abhijeet (in eagerness): "ab or kitni der ye pat'ti bandhni hogi?"_

_Daya replied: "Bas Tum sirf Mere sath chalo"_

_and with This Abhijeet was following Daya while Grabbing His hand because He has no other option left.. After sometimes Daya stopped and Unfolded Abhijeet's strip with: "Surpurise"_

_Abhijeet opened His eyes and blinked Them for three to four times to clear His vision and was shocked to see place He just utter: "Ye"_

_Daya in smile Said: "Han **Jivika**** Vrrddhaashram **(Telling) Tumhare dil me hamesha se hi yehi guilt raha he na Abhi k Tumhari wajh se Maa jee is duniya se chali gai.. (looked at Him) is liye Maa jee k naam se ye old age house banwaya Mene.. yahan Tum jab chaho in logo k sath waqt bita sakty ho.. or Maa jee bhi kitna khush hongi Tumse jb Tum in ki sewa karo ge.._

**_Na ho char deewarein_**

**_Phir bhi jharokhe khule_**

**_Baadalon ke hothon pe_**

**_Shaakhein hari,pankha chale_**

_Abhijeet was looking at the place in complete silence having the Board of Jivika (His Mother's name) Vrrddhaashram.. He stepped forward to enter inside Daya too followed Him with that small box and forward it to Abhijeet with: "Boss iska Udhghaatan karo Apne hatho se (Meanwhile Cid team too joined Him with Ritwik too)_

_Abhijeet opened the box and took out the scissor in His hand and cut the ribbon whole surrounding were echoed with the clappings__.._

_He entered inside and found the Big Photo frame of His mother in main-hall having Maala and the small diya was lightening up beside it.. All the area were decorated in Birthday style decoration.. There were few aged people having pure innocent smile on Their lips and a group of three to four people of young staff for Their taking care.._

_Abhijeet was busy in exploring the area when a soft hand pat His shoulder: "Ab Dekhte hi raho ge ya Cake bhi kaato ge"_

_with ths Voice Abhijeet turned and found an old lady having Cake in Her hand, Abhijeet simply nodded and stood near the round table where old lady placed the cake and All other Gathered Near Abhijeet.. He cut the cake and whole area echoed with_

**_Happy Birthday To You_**

**_Happy Birthday To You_**

**_Happy Birthday dear Abhijeet_**

_Abhijeet placed the peice of cake inside that old lady's mouth and touched Her feet who gave Him so many prayers..He then repeated the same with All others Oldies and Collected so many prayers.._

**_Na ho koi takraarein_**

**_Arre masti thahaake chalein_**

**_Pyar ke sikkon se_**

**_mahine ka kharcha chale_**

_They shared a Good Time There and then comeback to Their place as Acp sir gave Them a day leave while Team after giving Him His gifts too left for Their job.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_He stopped the Vehicle at Their most Favourite Place.. both stepped out.. He come towards Daya and tightly hugged Him with: "Thaaaank you thaaank you so much Daya ye meri life ka sb se pyaaara or sb se anmol tohfa he (in tears) Me kabhi nahi soch sakta tha is sab k bare Me .. (hugging Him more tightly) Tu Tu sb se best he yar.. or Tera ye Gift us se bhi ziyada best .. Agr Mujhy Pehle pata hota k Tu ye plan karne wala he"_

_Daya cutted Him with: "To Tum kabhi Mujhy ye Apne paiso se na karne dete_ _(complainingly) sare ache kaamo ka theka to Tum ne le rakha he.."_

_Abhijeet seperated Him from the Hug and wiped His teary eyes with:__ "Me keh raha tha Me Tujhy wk social Activity waly account k paise bhi de deta (sadly) or itna time jo Tujh pr Gussa kiya wo bhi na karta"_

_Daya grabbed His both hands with: "Boss please kiya Me nahi jaanta k Tum ne kitna hard time face kiya he.. Kitna Mushkil tha Tumhare liye sabr se kaam lena .. (added) Me janta hun Tumhare zehan me najane kitne ajeeb ajeeb khayal aatae rahe honge.. pr Tum ne hr mamle me sabr se kaam liya or Mujh pr apna trust banae rakha.. (grabbing Abhijeet hand He stepped forward towardd waves) Tum jante ho Abhi ye plan kabhi bhi successful na hota agr Tum Mujh pr Apna trust na dikhate"__Abhijeet who was listening Him while looking at the waves, said: "Bharosa to Mujhy Tujh pr Boht he Daya rahi bat sabr ki to uska paimana to labrez hogaya tha.. Tu ne Mere liye itna pyaara or anmol surprise plan kiya or Me Tujhy kitna dant'ta rehta tha"_

_Daya laugh a bit: "zahir he ab 6 mahine kisi bat ko jane bina uska intezar krna asaan to nahi he_"

**_finally the story of 6 months is over here.. 6 months before Daya met with Ritwik on Mission .. and in their casual talks Abhijeet's birthday topic raised and Ritwik gave Him the idea of that Old age house from Her mother name.. Daya really liked the idea and next day He enquired about the right place for that old age house.. and found it near Mamta foundation who gave them their background place for the house with some Terms and condition.. and After that Day Daya asked the labours to made this place for living and was providing them all the necessory things time to time.._**

_Daya while eating butta added: "or payment puri nahu ho rahi thi to jb hisaab kiya to Meri 6 months ki salary or sare allownces mila kr us jagah ka sara kharcha nikal sakta tha ye sb one time investment thi or Ritwik ne hi ye trust game wala idea bhi diya taa k Mera surpurise surpurise rahe or kaam bhi chalta rahe"_

_Abhjeet asked: "us ne financially Teri help nahi ki??"_

_Daya shook His head with: "Mene hi mana kiya tha Me is Vrddhaashram ki buniyad Apne Bal bootay pr khari karna chahta tha"_

_Abhijeet grabbed His buddy's hand: "Daya ye Meri life ka sb se Anmol gift he Tere bad.. Me Such Me Tujhy bata nahi sakta un logo k sath waqt guzar kar Mujhy kitna acha laga hr ek k chehray Me Mujhy Maa ka chehra dikhai diya"_

_Daya in soft tone: "Kuch mat kaho Abhi Mene wo sab live feel kiya he"_

**End:**

**sometimes you need to trust on your buddy and have to take patience because you have no other option left and it will give you the bestest surprise of Your life..**

**Thank You so Very Much****to All of You for Your precious feedback and Your Continious support..****i hope i did justice with your patiece and sorry if i hurted someone after boilong their expectation..**

**Take Care**

**and**

**Good bye :)**


End file.
